Tout commença par un verre de trop et un chagrin d'amour
by Myfic-OP
Summary: Sur le navire de Jewerly Bonney tôt le matin. Jewerly se réveille avec un mal de tête épouvantable, et un trou de mémoire. Il lui est impossible de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille, et impossible aussi de savoir pourquoi il y a un inconnu dans son dos... Pas très attrayant, mais mon niveau pour les résumés est très faible... Passez voir quand même :)


Hello :D

Bon alors, c'est le premier texte que je poste sur Fanfiction alors je me galère un peu, mais je suis toujours en vie :'D

Je sais pas trop ce qu'il faut dire, alors je vais y aller au feeling...

**Couples :** Law & Bonney

**Disclaimer**** :** Les persos appartiennent à Oda, notre maître à tous o/

* * *

Dans le navire de Jewerly Bonney, tôt le matin.  
Bonney vient de se réveiller, elle a mal à la tête et il lui serait impossible de dire se qui s'était passé la veille.

PDV Bonney.

Hm... Pas envie de me lever... En plus il fait encore nuit ... Hmmmm...  
Bon aller, je vais quand même essayer de me lever... Je lève la tête et la recouche aussitôt.  
Ah mon dieu, ça fait trop mal... Oh non je sais ce que ça veut dire... Je me suis encore pris une cuite... Mais c'est bizarre, je ne m'en souvient pas ... Ça doit être encore pire que ce que je pensais. Je dois avoir tellement bu que je me souvient de rien... Je sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici !  
Ah si, j'étais dans un bar du grove 31, j'ai beaucoup bu, je suis partie après mon équipage, j'aurai jamais pu rentrer toute seule, on m'a aidée c'est sûr, mais qui ? Et pourquoi j'ai bu d'abord ? Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est parce qu'il ne me voyait pas, je suis invisible pour lui, je bu pour oublier mon chagr...  
Oh mon dieu... ! Il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit ! Je sens son souffle sur ma peau ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Il embrasse mon dos ? Mais de quoi il rêve lui ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que cet un homme ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un femme !  
Réfléchir, vite !  
Je suis allongée sur le côté et en face de moi il n'y a rien, "il" est forcément dans mon dos, il m'ai donc impossible de le voir. Il faut que j'allume la lumière. Non c'est une mauvaise idée, si je fais ça il verra que je ne dors plus... C'est dur de réfléchir avec ce mal de crâne ! Je sais, si ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un de mon équipage ! Je vais lui toucher la tête, sa coiffure m'aidera peut-être à voir qui c'est. Je tends mon bras en arrière à la recherche de la tête. Sans succès.  
Bon sang, il ne doit pourtant pas être loin, je sens son souffle ! Soudain, l'inconnu attrape ma main.

-Aaah !

Mince, il m'a fait peur, maintenant il sait que je suis réveillée, et je n'ai même pas pu le toucher. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il remet ma main sur mon ventre ? Et puis c'est quoi ça ? Il y a quelque chose sur ma hanche ? En plus de ma main je veux dire ... ! Mais ...? Oui c'est ça, c'est SA main !

- Tu es enfin réveillée, dit la personne dans mon dos.

C'est un homme. C'est une certitude. Cette voix, je la connais, mais qui est-ce ? Il faut qu'il parle le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que je le reconnaisse.

- Oui, je dis timidement.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je connais cette voix, j'en suis sûre. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui.. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'arrête de parler.

- Non non, pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, ta voix me semble bizarre ce matin...

Maintenant j'en suis sûre, ça ne peut être que lui !

- Law, c'est toi ?  
- Ben oui, qui veux -tu que ce soit ?

Sa main se retire doucement, mais je n'en prend même pas note, je suis bien trop occupée par sa présence dans mon lit. Comment est- il arrivé ici ? Je ne peux pas lui poser la question, j'ai bien trop honte de ne me souvenir de rien...

- Je me pose une question Bonney.

- Oui quoi ?  
- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Aïe, il m'a découverte. Je vais tenter de bluffer.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Parce que, sans vouloir te vexer, tu as beaucoup bu hier, et à moins que tu ne tiennes extrêmement bien l'alcool, tu ne dois pas te souvenir de grand chose.

Une corde et un tabouret s'il vous plait, vite. J'ai trop honte. Lui. Trafalagar Law. Il m'a vu complètement ivre. J'aimerais être invisible. De toute façon c'est déjà le cas avec lui. Je suis invisible. Je ne suis qu'un insignifiant grain de poussière dans sa vie. J'ai envie de pleurer. Il en est hors de question, je ne me ridiculiserai pas. Pas encore une fois. Plutôt mourir.

-J'ai froid, je dis pour changer de sujet.  
- Oui c'est normal... Quand je t'ai ramené hier, je t'ai installé dans la première chambre que j'ai trouvé. Elle était vide. J'ai trouvé des draps mais pas de couverture. J'ai fait le lit et je t'ai allongé. Tu dormais depuis longtemps. Il faisait chaud alors j'ai enlevé quelques-uns de nos vêtements. Mais c'est vrai que ce matin il fait froid.

Il m'a allongée. Il m'a débarrassée de certain de mes vêtements. Il a donc touché à mon corps. Qui sait ce qu'il m'a fait d'autre ? Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Il a dû deviner mes peurs car il dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'est rien passé de grave entre nous. Je ne t'ai pas touché. Je n'aurai jamais osé.

La boule dans ma gorge disparaît. Je suis rassurée. Peu d'hommes auraient su se tenir devant une belle jeune fille en pleine santé, bien formée il faut il le dire, et qui en plus est bourrée ! Les pirates ne sont pas tous des crevures. Law en est la preuve vivante. Il n'a pas abusé de moi, il me l'a dit et je lui fait confiance. Je me retournerai bien pour l'embrasser, mais avant je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait hier soir.

- Law ?  
- Oui, me répond-il.  
- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Je suis sûre qu'il va se moquer de moi. J'étais tellement ivre que je ne me souvient de rien. Mais au lieu de ça, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Ses bras sont si chauds. Je voudrais y rester toute ma vie. Il dépose un tendre baiser sur ma tempe avant de continuer :

- Hier j'étais parti traîner dans un bar sur le grove 31. J'avais envoyé mon équipage en mission, histoire d'être un peu seul. Il y a quelque chose qui me tracassait. Une personne que j'aimais beaucoup ne m'avait pas adressée la parole depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Malheureusement je ne l'avais pas revue et je partais trois jours plus tard. J'avais donc décidé de noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. J'étais à peine arrivé que tu es entré avec ton équipage. J'étais dans un coin de la salle et tu ne me voyais pas. Je te regardais. Mon regard ne pouvait pas te quitter. C'était toi la personne pour qui j'avais décidé de me saouler. Environ quinze minutes plus tard tes amis sont partis mais toi tu es restée. C'était la chance de ma vie. Celle que je n'attendais plus.

Il parle juste à côté de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner. Je l'écoute, ne l'interrompant à aucun moment. Les yeux plongés dans l'obscurité. Mon corps collé au sien. Mes bras agrippés aux siens. Respirant le même air que lui. Humant son odeur. Il reprend :

- J'avais décidé de saisir cette chance. Au pire, tu m'aurais rejeté. Je me suis assis à ta table, et tu me semblais bien triste. Je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et tu m'as dit que toi aussi tu étais venu noyer un chagrin d'amour. Tout de suite je me suis dit que celui qui t'avais faite souffrir allait le payer cher. Alors je t'ai dit : "Buvons ensemble, je suis venu pour la même chose que toi !" Et tu m'as répondu : " Toi, Trafalgar ! Tu es en mal d'amour ? Je pensais qu'un bel homme comme toi devait avoir toutes les femmes du monde à ses pieds ! "

Il a imité ma voix. J'aurai dû m'énerver à cause de la voix criarde qu'il m'avait donné, mais à la place je ris, bêtement. Il rit aussi. Un petit rire, plutôt comme un souffle qui est venu me chatouiller le creux de l'oreille. Il ne me lâche pas. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de pleurer comme au départ. Dans ses bras je me sens en sécurité.

-Tu m'as dit ça avec un grand sourire. Je m'était arrêté aux mots " bel homme ". Je ne savais pas si tu les avais dit parce que tu les pensais réellement ou parce que l'alcool t'avais déjà pas mal amoché. On a continué à parler de nos aventures sur les mers, avant notre arrivée à l'archipel des Sabaody, tout en buvant. Je te regardais encore. J'avais envie de t'embrasser, mais j'ai su rester correct. Tu parlais fort, à cause de la boisson, mais ça ne dérangeait personne puisque tous les clients étaient partis. Après le tavernier nous a viré. Il devait être deux heures du matin. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, et surtout je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je t'ai proposé de te raccompagner jusqu'à ton bateau, et tu t'es empressée d'accepter. Ton enthousiasme nous a fait rire. Tu ne tenais plus debout alors tu t'es adossée contre un mur. Je me suis rapproché de toi. De plus en plus. Nos lèvres se touchaient. Enfin, j'ai pu t'embrasser.

Il marque une courte pause, juste le temps de me serrer encore plus dans ses bras, et de me faire un baiser sur la joue.

- C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, malgré le fait que tu sois totalement saoule. J'ai passé ma langue entre tes lèvres et tu t'es laissée faire. Quand nos têtes se sont décollées, j'étais sûrement très rouge car tu t'es mise à rire et tu m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas m'inquiéter, que j'embrassais très bien. J'ai 21 ans. Hier soir, j'en avais 14. C'était comme si c'était mon premier baiser. J'avais chaud. Je souriais sûrement comme un imbécile. Un imbécile heureux. Ensuite je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton bateau et le reste je te l'ai déjà raconté. Tu étais très belle dans ton sommeil. Je n'avais nul part où aller, puisque mes compagnons étaient partis avec mon sous-marins. Alors je me suis allongé à tes côtés. Je te regardais dormir. Et puis la fatigue a prit le dessus sur moi. J'ai dû dormir une ou deux heures. Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors en attendant ton réveil, je t'ai embrassé. Sur les bras. Sur les jambes. Sur le visage. Dans le cou. Dans les cheveux. Mais je n'ai pas été plus loin je te le promet. Je n'ai eu qu'un seule regret... Je ne savais pas si tu avais fait ça parce que tu étais ivre ou parce que tu m'aimais vraiment. Mais ce matin, j'en ai eu la confirmation. Tu m'aimes.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Tu m'as laissé t'embrasser et te prendre dans mes bras.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne serais pas simplement une passade dans ma vie ?  
- Parce que quand je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi, tu ne m'as pas dit d'arrêter ou que cet amour était à sens unique. Et aussi un peu parce que dans ton sommeil tu as dit : " Law . . . Je t'aime ". C'était vraiment très mignon et très agréable à entendre.

Je rougis. Je parle vraiment quand je dors ? Mince, ça je ne le savais pas . Malgré les bras de Law autour de moi je commence sérieusement à avoir froid. Je tourne la tête et dis dans un murmure :

- Je reviens.

Je sors en quête d'une couverture ou de n'importe quelle chose pouvant me protéger du froid. J'avance lentement quand je bute dans quelque chose de jaune et noire. Un pull. SON pull. Je me dépêche de l'enfiler. Il est chaud et il sent bon. Il a son odeur. Je retourne dans la chambre qui est maintenant éclairée. Law est assis au milieu du lit, les jambes allongées, en marcel et en caleçon. Il a ses cernes qui lui donnent un air si... sérieux et psychopathe à la fois. Il est beau. Non. Il est magnifique. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et me fait signe de venir. Je ne peux pas lui résister. Je m'assois sur ses jambes, face à lui, posant mon front contre le sien. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, et moi je passe les miens autour de son cou. Il sourit toujours, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-Je trouve que ce pull te va très bien, dit-il dans un souffle.  
-Et moi je trouve que quand tu souris réellement, pas comme quand tu te moques des gens, tu es très sexy.

Il rit. J'adore son rire. Ce n'est qu'un souffle. Court et franc. Il commence à fermer les yeux se rapprochant de plus en plus. Et il m'embrasse. Je peux enfin goûter à ses lèvres. J'en ai tellement rêvé de ces lèvres. Je sens qu'elles sont expertes, mais timides aujourd'hui. Parce que c'est moi. Parce que cette fois je ne suis pas ivre, et que je m'en souviendrai. Oh oui je m'en souviendrai. Il embrasse comme un dieu. Il sait me parler comme un dieu. Il est beau comme un dieu. C'est MON Dieu. Pendant ce temps ses mains sont occupées à parcourir mon corps, sans jamais risquer de m'offenser. Il me respecte beaucoup. Il finit de m'embrasser et me serre fort contre lui. Je sens son cœur battre. Il bat très rapidement. Il doit être nerveux. Je lui fais pleins de baisers dans le cou pour le détendre. C'est inutile.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? je lui demande.  
- Rien c'est juste que ... Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton rêve ?

Je relève la tête.

- Trouver le One Piece et succéder à Gold Roger évidemment. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que moi aussi c'est ça mon rêve.

Je ne comprend pas.

- Et alors, où est le problème ?  
- C'est que ... Il ne peut pas y avoir deux rois des pirates, et je ne voudrais pas avoir à me battre contre toi pour mon rêve.

C'est homme a beau être un Dieu, il est un peu idiot.

- Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas y avoir deux rois des pirates !

Il me regarde, perplexe. Je continue.

- Mais il peut y avoir un roi et une reine !

Son rythme cardiaque ralentit. Il est soulagé. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Dans ce cas, veux-tu être ma reine ?

Je l'embrasse pour toute réponse. Quand on se sépare, il me prend dans ses bras et me dit :

- Je t'aime Bonney ... Trafalgar !

J'adore sa façon de dire mon nouveau nom.

- Moi aussi mon petit Dieu chéri !

Je ris. Il me suis de son rire magnifique et me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras.  
Il ne comprend pas mais il s'en fiche, tout ce qui compte désormais, c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

* * *

Alors euh... Ce texte, il date de Juillet 2012, et je l'ai posté d'abord sur Skyrock, et puis j'ai eu envie de le mettre ici, pour faire un essai... Mais avec les trucs en anglais et tout, j'ai du mal x)

Enfin bref, on s'en fout ! Laissez vos impressions s'il vous plait :D


End file.
